


Something New

by allielee2014



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, divorced, knight rumple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allielee2014/pseuds/allielee2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divorced Belle meets Sir Rumplestiltskin. She is immediately attracted to him, and they begin a new courtship.</p>
<p>Written for RSS 2015 for barefootandbookish on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

Belle had spent the better part of the day in her room. For a palace, this room had grown particularly plain and boring. The canopy bed, soft and king sized, of pale blue. The breathtaking view from her window of the kingdom had always been a joy to watch life go on outside, it had simply been of no interest of her. She had read the books she had yet to complete from her bedroom library that filled three huge wall places, and she was even becoming bored by them!

Maybe it wasn't so much boredom that had her down, but rather heartache. The wars were not getting any better, only worse, the death toll had been over 1,500 this month. As much as her father and his men tried, nothing they could do seemed to be slowing the attacks. Belle had some ideas but, of course, they wouldn't have been welcomed in her father's court. Though everyone in the palace treated her kind and knew she was intelligent, most of them believed women to be inferior and not to be taken seriously. One day she'd get the chance to prove them wrong, she knew it.

On top of that, she was healing from a broken heart. It had been about five months since she and Gaston had divorced, and it had been rough. It wasn't as though it was the divorce that hurt, it had been an arranged marriage, she had never truly been in love with Gaston. However, she had come to appreciate him, and to ignore about ninety-nine percent of what he said. It was strange to suddenly be alone again, to be able to think, to read, to not have any womanly responsibilities in the domestic setting, to sleep alone. In a way, it was a relief, but in another... Well it just hurt.

Though she knew it wasn't true, Belle felt that maybe she would never find anyone else to take her. She was a quiet girl, seemed odd by most of her people. Sure, they loved and respected her, but she wasn't exactly the perfect wife material. Belle was too daring for a woman, too bold, too adventurous. One day these would be traits all women could have, Belle hoped, and be admired for, but, as of now, they weren't, most people even laughed if Belle dared to open up about her dream of heroics to them.

Gaston had been taken to her because of her beauty, he had made that no secret. Had he truly seen anything more in her ever? She didn't know, but to be honest, probably not. Gaston was probably the most superficial person she would ever know. The divorce had been his decision, but with a mutual agreement. After the monsters had started to attack the village, Gaston had been called to fight in the wars. He wanted to make sure that, should he die in battle, his genes would not die out. Simply put, it was too soon. Belle was no place near being ready to be a mother and had refused many times, Gaston had grew increasingly angry with her every decline, and had eventually ended it. Maybe subconsciously, Belle had been trying to get him to divorce her. It wasn't as though she was able to legally file a divorce herself, women had no right in this realm to do such an act. 

Yet, here she sat, alone and bored. Her gold dress seemed ridiculously overdressed for a simple day at home, but her father had insisted that she must look a picture of beauty at all times. The book she had been reading lay at her side, and her eyes squeezed shut. She wished she could find adventure like those lucky people in her books, find a purpose, be a hero. Then, when she had completed her adventures and heroics, Belle would be ready to settle down and find a family- with the right man.

For now, she was content to stay to her room. One day, Belle was sure, adventure would find her and she would have a chance to show what women were truly capable of. Actually, she'd have plenty of time, no one wanted to wed a lady who had been another man's. 

"Belle!" She heard her father's voice call harshly, but it was solid, and something told Belle whatever he had called for was important, "come down at once, we have a guest!" 

Who could have decided to spot by for a social call at a time like this? The whole village was practically being destroyed at the very seem. The royal family had no time to chat and have tea with some random visitor.

Belle descended the winding staircase slowly, but kept a steady pace. 

Once Belle reached her father's throne room, her mouth dropped when she caught sight of the man at her father's side.

"Belle!" Her father shouted again, Belle really wished he could lower his voice just a couple octaves, "I'd like you to meet the knight, Sir Rumplestiltskin, he has agreed to save our kingdom." 

Belle smiled and stepped closer, she curtsied ,as she had always been taught, in front of the man. It was hard to pay attention to what her father said as he continued to speak, Belle was getting lost in the beauty of the man before her.

This Sir Rumplestiltskin was handsome, very handsome. The covering of armor he wore did disguise his build, but the scratches and scuffs in it indicated he was brave. It was clear he had been in at least a few major scuffles, and that he'd been the victor. He was older than her, probably by at the very least a decade, but he was attractive in part due to that fact, not despite it. The thin lips on his face looked so delicate, Belle wondered what it would be like to touch them. He seemed to know she had been studying him, those deep brown eyes pierced straight to her soul. She certainly liked him, Belle decided, especially his eyes and unique nose.

Belle tuned into the present again just in time to hear her father say, "This knight, as a way to show our gratitude of saving our land, shall done with us tonight."

She didn't quite know why, but she felt a connection to the knight when he smiled at her, and took her hand to his mouth. The gentlest and warmest of all kissed was planted on it, and Belle felt her cheeks grow a bright shade of pink.

"Lady Belle, it's a pleasure to meet you." He did a sort of slight type of bow. 

That accent! It was new and exotic, where was he from? Questions burned in Belle's mind, but she silenced them, and forced herself to curtesy once more and utter a polite, "likewise." 

Belle excused herself back to her room. Before supper, she would read for awhile, then change into some new clothes and wash up a bit. It was a custom to do so before dinner, especially when their were guests in the castle, but something told Belle the need was more necessary today than it had ever been before. 

"M'lady, it quarter past five in the afternoon, your father would like you to report to dinner in forty-five minutes." 

Belle glanced up to the sound of that strange and captivating voice. "Oh dear! I lost track of time again!" Belle practically jumped from her bed, and dropped the book she had been immersed in on the bed.

The knight chuckled in the corner.

"What is it?" She asked, not sure how to take this man just yet.

"I'm glad to see there's girls who care for more than their appearances." He glanced at the abandoned book, then back towards Belle, "a lady must have herself educated if she is to one day change the world alongside man." 

Belle crooked her head. Had she just honestly heard him correctly?

"Pardon me, but... Did you just say 'alongside' men?"

The knight nodded, and Belle knew her cheeks had flushed.

"Or..." Belle trailed for a moment, unsure if she should dare say the next part, "for man." 

The knight seemed to consider this for a minute, then nodded again, "I suppose that too. It does take a lady to show us the right way sometimes." 

Belle smiled, this man was unlike any other. He was handsome and brave, but he had intellect and respect. He obviously lived by a code of chivalry, but he was not like anyone else in this land. He respected Belle, respected women. Sure she'd only known him a short time, she couldn't even really say she knew him honestly, but she knew she really liked this fellow. Belle was certainly interested in learning more about him.

"Well, dearie, I'm going to go converse with your father about the problem at hand. I shall talk with you later, should you give me the honor?" He raised an eyebrow, and Belle simply nodded in affirmation. The knight turned and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait," her voice nearly made the man jump with its urgency, "what's your name again?"

The man turned his head over, flashed a bright grin. "Sir Rumplestiltskin, you may know me better as the more commonly known, 'light one'." It was clear he took great pride in his knightly presence.

"It was nice to meet you, Sir Rumplestiltskin, I do look forward to our next meeting." 

"As do I, M'lady." Rumplestiltskin bowed, arm in front of his waist, then exited the room with a smile that gleamed like the stars. 

As Belle scurried about washing herself, dressing, and making her hair and makeup acceptable, she found herself lost in thoughts of the knight, she really liked this man. Something fluttered in her stomach when she thought of him, it was nothing she had ever felt to this point. Sir Rumplestiltskin had all those great qualities, and he believed women to be capable and just as equal to men. Maybe he could be her... No, he was much older than her. Not to mention, a man like that, he had to be married. It was a foolish thought, like when she had declared she would marry her music instructor at the age of seven. 

Belle hurried down the stairs at the sound of her father's strict call. She adored her father, but she hated how submissive he could be to her at times. Colette, Belle's mother, had been the perfect lady, and Belle knew how to be a 'lady', but she wanted so much more. She wanted to be an individual, be who she was, she didn't want to be some cookie cutter image of what society wanted. When her father called for her, dismissed her, or whatever other gesture he'd make in mundane routine, it often irked her. Of course she'd never tell anyone that, it wasn't her place. Gaston had been the same way, perhaps that was why her father had been so interested in rushing them into marriage.

"There you are, sweetheart, why don't you take a seat next to our guest?" Her father greeted, and Belle smiled as she slid into the seat. She couldn't not notice the smirk on Sir Rumplestiltskin's face, could she have made him react as such?

Supper had been delicious, and grand due to such special company. The duck had been roasted to a perfectly golden color, the vegetables were plentiful, the mashed potatoes were perfect in their consistency, and dessert had been the richest chocolate cake Belle had ever tasted. When Belle excused herself from the table, she knew she had probably overate way more than she should have.

Conversation had been light and continuous. It seemed like Sir Rumplestiltskin and her father had been mostly interested in talk of how to save the village, which made sense. However, every now and then, the knight would say something directly to Belle, or try to engage her in conversation, or even just smile at her or make eye contact. Maybe it had been unintentional, but it certainly seemed to Belle as though he had gone to several lengths to make sure that she would be included and that gave him a chance to interact with her. 

Belle chided herself for such thinking, again, why must she think such foolishness? She was a princess, yes, but a divorced one. No man, let alone a gallant and honorable knight, would be interested in her, even if he wasn't married and older than her. 

Belle forced her feet up the stairs, back to her bedroom, and settled into an old rocking chair in the corner with "Her Handsome Hero", the first story that had made her fall in love with books as a girl.

About ten minutes after she had settled in, a rough knock pounded on her bedroom door. At first, the knock had startled Belle, then she calmed herself, "come in." 

To her great happiness, it was the knight. "I didn't scare you, did I?" He was honestly concerned about her.

"A little," Belle admitted, "I was reading and I just... Get so engrossed in the book, I forget I'm in the real world." 

Sir Rumplestiltskin grinned, his eyes went glassy for a second. "My son was the same way." His voice was soft, reminiscent. 

Many questions flooded into Belle's mind upon the word choice 'of', but she decided not to ask, that would in no way be tactful or appropriate. 

"So... Is there something I can do for you?" Belle offered, a little shakily.

"Hm?" He raised his eyebrows, it seemed strange to Belle to see this man confused.

"You came to my room, I assume you had a reason?" She had to stifle a giggle.

The knight's strong stance was back at once, his confident vibe once again exuded off of him. "Lady Belle, I am a single man, I understand you to be a single lady, I have already asked your father permission to ask you this..."

"Yes?" Belle knew her eyes had to be gleaming and that her heart was probably pounding outside of her chest.

"Would you like to go to supper alone sometime, with me?"

"Like courting?" Belle dared to ask, unable to believe what she was hearing.

He nodded, "if that's what you wish to call it, then yes. I find you very beautiful and intelligent, and I am just so enchanted by you. I'd love the opportunity to get to know you in a more private setting." He gave seemed to be staring straight into her soul. 

"I'd love to." Belle answered, and knew she had to look like a teenage girl on her interacting with a crush. There was no way she had achieved being able to hide her excitement, "just tell me a day and time."

The day for their date had come rather quickly, only a few days after their initial meeting, and already Rumplestiltskin had saved the village by that time. Belle had to say, she was truly impressed. 

With only an hour left until Sir Rumplestiltskin was to arrive at the castle, Belle found herself completely discombobulated. She didn't know what to wear, despite the hundreds of beautiful dresses in her closet. How should she wear her hair? Most men seemed to prefer women with long hair, so maybe down would be best? On the other hand, her knight didn't seem the type to have expectations of the female like most men, not to mention he had asked her out when it had been up, maybe he preferred that? When it came to makeup, Belle wasn't quite so confused. She was very simple with that application, a little to make certain features stand out, nothing too dramatic or scary though.

Having had time to debate and consider while doing her makeup, Belle decided she would put her hair up in a bun on top with her hair as a cascade down her back. It seemed to be the best of both worlds as far as hair went. 

She had many dresses, Colette had spoiled her with them, but elected to go with one of her more simpler ones. It was blue, with white and puffy arm slots. It looked much less formal than her other choices, but was still able to highlight her figure and make the color in her eyes stand out.

She heard the guards head to the door downstairs, and she knew her suitor had arrived. The fluttery feeling in her heart started again and she felt her temperate rise. This was too much, and it was good, she had never had this feeling with Gaston. 

Belle quickly sprayed herself with some of her finest perfume, slipped on shoes to match her dress, grabbed her handbag, and rushed down the steps.

It was similar to one of those dramatic movie montages when Belle stepped into the knight's sight. As per usual, he bowed at her arrival. "May I?" His eyes eyed her hand, and Belle nodded in agreement, so he placed a delicate kiss on her soft hand. Looping his arm through hers, the knight turned to her father, "I'll have her home before ten." 

The ride was beautiful. Sir Rumplestiltskin's carriage was covered, which was good considering how hard the snow seemed to be falling outside. 

Belle pulled her furs around her tighter, and tried to conceal a shiver.

"Are you cold?" Sir Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Only a little." Belle answered, "thank you for this."

"For what?" He was genuinely puzzled.

"For taking me to supper." She answered flatly.

"The honor is all mine." He responded, "I ought to be the one thanking you, my dear." 

There was a lull in the conversation for a bit, then Belle continued by changing the topic,

"It's beautiful outside. I love the winter, but I hardly go out in it." 

"Why is that?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Everyone at the castle thinks it childish to play in the snow, which I tend to do, and they are insistent that it will deteriorate my health if I'm out too long, I'll catch a cold or some other aliment." 

"I see." He wasn't quite sure how to respond, "it's a beautiful time of the year, it was my son's favorite season. I've always much preferred the autumn."

"The colors are astounding, absolutely breathtaking." Belle commented, " I love to take walks under a canopy of trees in the autumn." 

The two continued to make small talk until they arrived at the place at which they would dine. It was small, plain, and had a quaint atmosphere once they walked in. 

The inward appearance was much like that of a log cabin, made completely of wood with no attempt at trying to make it any more colorful or fancier. Belle liked that.

"I do apologize, it's not much. I know you're used to eating in a more-"

"It's lovely." Belle was quick to silence him, "I much prefer here to anywhere else you may have taken me." Her smile told him that she was genuine in her words.

He nodded, and stepped ahead of her to pull out a chair for her.

"Thank you." She said, accepting the seat. 

Within moments, a waitress came and took their drink orders. Belle just took a glass of water, while Sir Rumplestiltskin requested a cup of ale. 

"You don't strike me as the type to like ale." Belle commented.

"It's a favorite of mine, and some say that certain types have magical properties."

"In ale?" Belle could hardly believe she was hearing this out of this particular man's mouth. "I wouldn't think you would be one to believe in such things."

"Aye," he responded, "there's magic all around us." His eyes scanned the room, "look," he motioned her to look under the table, and she did. 

The knight smiled and flicked his wrist, and a small light came from his hand.

Belle's jaw dropped in awe. "You can do that? I thought that was only myth!" She exclaimed. 

He made the magic light cease, and chuckled humbly. "It's real, I only believe in using it to do good, for example, to save your village."

"Thank you." Belle said, "thousands died, we would've been wiped out without your services. I can't thank you enough." She knew her voice had taken on a prim and official tone, but she meant every word, and she knew every word was true. 

"No matter." He shrugged, "good deeds have their own reward, and I'd say I've gotten it." 

She wasn't sure, but she was almost sure he winked after that.

The waitress interrupted after that, and took their order. Belle had a chicken dish and her knight ordered a humble beef stew.

"So..." Belle wondered if she should dare ask what was on her mind. She knew what was appropriate for casual conversation, and this most surely was not. However, she was courting with this man, she should know. She decided to go for it, what was the worst that could happen. "What happened to your wife? I know I shouldn't ask, but I'm just curious, you don't need to answer if you don't-"

"She's gone. Milah was her name, we're divorced. She ran off with a pirate, left me and didn't even care to finish raising our son."

"Oh..." Belle instantly regretted asking, "I can't imagine anyone would leave you." She instinctively grasped his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. 

"Things happen for a reason." He sounded dreamy, whimsical, and Belle blushed when it registered that he might have been speaking of a chance with her. 

"How old is your son?" Belle questioned, and figured this would be a better topic. 

"He's dead." Rumplestiltskin answered sadly.

"Oh...I'm..." Belle regretted asking instantly, "so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, he died heroically. Honorably. I just miss him every day, every second, he was a wonderful boy-no man."

"What was his name?"

"Baelfire." 

Though his eyes showed immense amounts of pain that she would never be able to describe, Belle saw the undying love and admiration of a father in his eyes, and it touched her heart."

"That's a lovely name." 

"Yeah..." He answered, tears brimming in his eyes. He needed to change the topic as soon as possible, "Belle, tell me about yourself. I feel I've talked about myself far too much.

"Well, I'm divorced as well." 

Just then, the waitress delivered their food, they thanked the waitress. 

Once she had walked away, Rumplestiltskin couldn't hide his astonishment. 

"Pardon me, but, you were married before!?"

"Yes, we mutually decided that it would be best if we went our separate ways about a year ago."

"I can't imagine anyone leaving you." He regurgitated her previous words back at her.

"Things happen for a reason." Belle replied, having caught what he had just done. 

The two continued to make conversation as they finished their meal, and all too soon found their plates empty. 

"Well, thank you, Sir Rumplestiltskin for-"

"No need to call me 'Sir'." He practically begged, "it's a bit formal, don't you think?"

"Alright, Rumplestiltskin... We're done with our meal."

"That we are." He sounded a little defeated. "I had a lovely time, you are a a beautiful lady, inside and out." He paid the bill, then assisted her out of her chair. 

"How about we take a seat here?" Belle asked as they walked down the cobblestone streets, arm in arm, with the snow falling around them. It was a light snow, but it added to the already blanketed landscape. 

They sat next to each other on a bench in front of a frozen pond. Belle leaned her head on Rumplestiltskin's shoulder and snuggled against him. They had shared so much, talked about so much, connected so deeply on this date. What did it matter that he was a bit older than her? Who cared if he had a tragic past? Why did it matter that they were both divorced? It didn't, none of it mattered, they had enjoyed each other's company and, dare she say, Belle truly felt herself start the process of falling in love with him, and it was nice. It was more than nice, the best feeling Belle had ever had.

"Thank you, again, Rumple, I've had a great evening." She tilted her head upwards a bit. 

"The honor was mine." Rumplestiltskin responded, lost in her eyes. Slowly, he found his lips move towards hers, and they collided. The kiss was nice, sweet, and warm. A spark was ignited deep within both of them, and a new future flashed through each of their heads. Things had happened in the past, the future was coming though. Who knew what the future might hold for the two of them, but in this moment, all looked bright and a new romance was born.


End file.
